


"Made You Move" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [30]
Category: Les yeux sans visage / Eyes without a Face (1960)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: A ray of light.





	"Made You Move" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/profile)[jetpack_monkey](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/) as a treat for Festivids 2012. I watched this movie for the first time and vidded it in the span of about two days. It was awesome.

  
**Song:** "Made You Move" by Lykke Li  
**Source:** Eyes without a Face / _Les yeux sans visage_ (1960)

_A ray of light._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/madeyoumove_xvid.avi) [watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 

 **Notes:** Made for [](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/profile)[**jetpack_monkey**](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/) as a treat for Festivids 2012. I watched this movie for the first time and vidded it in the span of about two days. It was awesome.

Thanks to all those who left lovely comments and feedback on the Festivid post(s)!


End file.
